1. Field
Embodiments relate to a compressor of image data, a driving device including the same, and a display device including the driving device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A frame memory having a capacity determined according to the number of pixels of a display panel and the number of gray scale levels for display is used to drive a display panel. A display panel capable of being applied to a cellular phone, a smart phone, etc., uses high density, miniaturized pixels to improve the display quality of the display panel.